Kukai Soma
Kukai Soma (相馬空海 Soma Kukai), is the upbeat and energetic former "Jack's Chair" of the Guardians. Profile * Name: Kukai Souma *'Birthday:' August 17th *'Age:' 13 -14 *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 162cm. *'Weight:' 49kg. History One year senior to Amu, Kukai helps Amu with her training as the Joker. Although he was the captain of the soccer club, Kukai loves and excels at all sports. At the end of the school year, Kukai graduates and goes on to middle school. However, Kukai returns to visit the Guardians now and then to assist them. During his time in Seiyo Academy, he is close friends with Tadase and carries the responsibility of training Amu. As a sporty kid, he has an outgoing personality, and also a sense of justice. He is very competitive and sometimes competes with Amu and Nadeshiko. He would visit the Guardians sometimes and help out in battle. Appearence Kukai has brown hair and neon-green eyes. He also has pierced both ears. He is usually in his school uniform, but will occasionally wear other outfits. Guardian Character Daichi His Guardian Character is Daichi, created from his passion for sports but was indecisive to choose one. Special Powers Character Change During Character Change, Kukai receives a star-shaped hairclip and becomes more athletic. He can use all kinds of sports items, as long as it keeps him going. He also receives a skateboard or a snowboard; depending on the terrain he is on. Character Transformation Sky Jack thumb|left|228px|Sky JackThanks to the Humpty Lock, Kukai and Daichi are able to perform aCharacter Transformation during the beginning of spring term, becoming "Sky Jack". This represents his desire to play many sports. Kukai first becomes "Sky Jack" in episode 29 of the anime and chapter 18 of the manga. Outfit: As Sky Jack, he wears the green outfit of a pilot with pilot goggles with a star on his left of the pilot headband. He also wears black boots. Items: *Sky Jack's Skateboard Abilities: Sky Jack's special attack is "Golden Victory Shoot", using a fiery golden soccer ball to take down his target. Sky Jack rides on a snowboard that gives him flying qualities. Trivia: In the manga, Kukai has one transformed into Sky Jack once and so never demonstrated any of his powers. Relationships Family Kukai has a grandfather living in a temple on the mountains. In a much later time, he is revealed to have four older brothers named, Kaidou, Shuusui,Unkai and Rento. Kaidou is always pushy and harsh to him, but that turns out to be their way of communicating and playing. Friendships *[[Utau Hoshina|'Utau Hoshina']]: Kukai and Utau shared a same competitive personality which lead them to some events, such as ramen eating contest. In episode 93, Kukai mentioned that he had hung out with her, hence that made Yaya, Rima and Eru suspecting a relationship between them, however it is uncertain if there is really one between them. In episode 102, Utau told Kukai that he was strong just to get him to move some stuff around in the office. *'Tadase Hotori:' Good friends and companions. Kukai seems to understand Tadase's role better than most people, and would do anything in his power to give assistance, even after he went on to junior high school. Tadase hints how it is strange that Kukai acts like the older brother within the guardians, however seen being the younger brother at his home. *'Yaya Yuiki:' Good friends who tend to share some of the same characteristics, such as hating to work. *'Nadeshiko Fujisaki / Nagihiko Fujisaki:' Like his relationship with the other Guardians, they are indeed good friends. When Nadeshiko returned to Japan as Nagihiko, Kukai found out that he is actually a boy. Though surprised at first, he helps the boy keep his identity a secret from the others while presenting him to the group as the new Jack's Chair. *'Amu Hinamori:' Kukai is the first one to know about Amu's stolen Dia character. He is also considered one of Amu's love interests in the anime. Amu later on considers him in a "big brother" way. Trivia Kukai is the first person aside from Amu, Rima, Ikuto and Utau to gain the power of Character Transformation. He is the youngest of 5 brothers. See Also